Karma Akabane x Reader
by Luruy
Summary: You are transferred to class 3-E after taking the blame for your brothers prank. Little do you know that was the best thing that ever happened to you, especially after meeting a red-haired boy. Much flirting some smud


**Karma X Reader. This will Probably a very long fanfic haha. Anyway, since i am too lazy to write y/n all the time, i'm just using my name ( Lara ) and you can input yours when you read it. There is alot of flirting and some smud, too. I hope you enjoy!**

 **my pof**

Great, just great.

Lara ( or whatever your name is ) held a letter in her hand

 _‚class change'_ said the letter. She threw the letter away and threw herself on the bed. Thats so unfair! Basically, she didn't even do something. 2 weeks ago she was in class B at kunigigaoka middle school. She was so popular and had so many friends there! Its all _his_ fault. Her brother was pranking a teacher and she protected her lil' brother and said it was her fault.

Worst mistake ever! Now she had to go to class E the _‚assasination classroom'._ some weird man already came to her and explained everything about the stuff going on there. Kill her teacher?

Well at least she was very good in archery and i mean _very very good. S_ he has been learning archery since she could hold a bow. And her lightgreen ( your eye colour ) eyes were as good as the ones of a eagle. She could hit _everything,_ plus she had some kind of magic jojo which helped her swing around trees and buildings like spider-man ( if you know miraculous ladybug you know what i'm talking about ) Maybe that way, she had a chance of killing him even though the man said its almost impossible.

 **next day**

Lara woke up to her alarm-clock. _Todays the day. S_ he went in the badroom, cleaned herself and applied make-up. She opened her long blond ( your hair color ) hair, put on some black leggins and a levis-shirt. Good thing she had an hourglass figure, otherwise she wouldn't wear leggins. Almost every boy of her class had a crush on her. Even some _girls_ fell in love with her.

She started to walk up the mountain to her new class. Just why was is it on a friggin mountain? Everyday walking such a long time was surely exhausting.

 **karma's pof**

„Today we're doing 1vs 1 knife battle. The first one to touch the other one wins. Also a new student will arrive today", Karasuma-sensei said. A new student? clearly he will not be better than Karma. Nobody was better than him exept for nagisa.

After 20 minutes, it was finally his turn. He had to fight against rinka. He smirked. Rinka was good at shooting but with a knife she is nothing compared to him.

After 2 minutes of fighting, Karma held her on the ground and touched her with his knife. _Almost too easy. „S_ he is here!", Koro-sensei shouted. Everyone turned around, jaws open. A blond haired girl with an hourglass figure stood in front of them.

„So Larasan, did you already fight with a knife?" koro-sensei asked. „yeah kinda", she answered. „why?" „because you will fight against him" and with that he pointed at Nagisa. Everyone was in shock. Nagisa? She is already dead! No way she could beat him.

Lara just nooded and took a knife, standing in front of Nagisa. „three, two, one... go!" Karasuma yelled.

 **my pof**

She stood there silently, studying Nagisa. ‚ _Never underestimate your opponent'_ the man said to her. He was about the same height as her. She knew he must be very dangerous because everybody was in shock as Koro-sensei said she had to fight against him. But Lara had a veryspecial talent and she sure would use that. She was _very_ sly. She could steal anything without anyone noticing.

Nagisa looked her deeply with bloodlust in her eyes. _Two can play that game._ She stood silent, looking back with just a smirk. And that clearly confused him. And then just like a snake he jumped at her, and just like a snake she blocked his attack, putting on the same snake eyes. She hissed at him doing the same attack. They fighted and blocked. Nagisa took her arms and she used that as a chance, jumping over him and kicking away his feet. But Nagisa stood up within a second, starting a new attack. She blocked and he attacked again. She used her slyness and stole him the knife without him even noticing and jumped backwards with a flip. Good thing she was athletic. And just as Nagisa wanted to attack again he noticed and looked in disbelief at his hands where seconds ago his knife was.

Lara slowly walked to the still nagisa and touched him with her knife under his chin, her other hand showing Nagisa's knife to eveyone. „You searching for that?" she said with a grin. Everyone looked at her with open mouths. She heard them whispering things likehow did she do that?!' or ‚Impossible!' Nagisa stuttered „I-I h-how.." Lara put away the knifes, taking his hand. She shook it and said with a smile „That was a very good fight. You are really good" And with that she went to the other students.

Moments later, someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see a girl with blue-greenish hair with a smile on her face „Hello, i'm Kaede! I can show you around if you want" Lara smiled back „Hello Kaedesan nice to meet you. I'm Lara and yes i'd love that"

So they went away and little did she know a red-haired boy stared at her the whole time.

 **Now that i finally have the beginning, things are going to heat up. I'll try to update as much as i can.**


End file.
